User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 Archive! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 00:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) YES PELASE !!!! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't delete where it says welcome, and the first three columns. And the message from Hyena saying HELLO AGENT Z THIS IS MESSAGE HYENA12!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I guess you didn;t get one. G2g bye. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 01:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Can I be a Crat? I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 02:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) These pictures hurt my eyes . . . 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|GASP!!! 13:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! (Translucent Dragonoid) Thanks for the help! And I understand he is also kind of rare, exactly how rare is he? I'll put some pictures up of the one I bought yesterday. HI. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 13:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY NOT HATER!!!!!! Personally I just don't think Metal is that good. I like Minutes to Midnight but that's it. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You remind me of this kid I hate form school because you like the same music. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) FR? I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I see it all the time. I saw a Bronze Chompixx. Also I saw a Silver Swayther. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Kool right. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I like the name Swinger better than Swayther. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan is getting too stupid with all the mechanical stuff. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) TS can you block the anon who is vandalising the Ancient soliders? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Of course i am! and block him for a week please [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok protecting is good but he may make and account [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I HATE THIS PROTECTION LEVEL! i am not a vandals and not an admin [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok and do you know what is that?: ى [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) no it is pronounsed i,e or Y in arabic [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HI! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 2 CAN PLAY THAT GAME! اء [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Gotta go bed BYE! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Double Star how did you like Cloud Vs Sepiroth in KH 2 did you lke it. Oh and just a reminder HELP ME!?!--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I got blocked on the central Wikia for expressing my ideas about the new blogs. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 23:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 23:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hiya There I don't know about you and your "hood", but here it's MEGA EARLY IN DA MORN. So . . . yea. 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|GASP!!! 13:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) TS theis anon has crossed the line he made 3 vandalism articles BLock him! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) The anon who kept vandalising the legendary soliders of vistroia yesterday [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Have you blocked him? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Like my sig? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So are you enjoing your admins powers? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I got a new sig! check this [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! anons better apply it! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Look at my sig archive on my user page and tell me which one is better? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks and what is that "[]" thing's story? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) and how do you right stuff like a Square and an infinety sign? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I ment where do you find them on the keyboard? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And how do you know it's code? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Microsoft office word has their code it is like a DNA code exept it doesn't make Bakugan and any country even Egypt can use it [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I HATE THAT EGYPT DOESN"T HAVE GI OR BD! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah i know but i don't even have Delta dragonoid appolonier sieronoid ore anything a part of my collection is on my user page check it out [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) At bakugan I suck a friend of mien has 2 skyresses and dragonoid for us is like Glotronoid for you (very Rare) plus no Bakugans Are original all of them are fake [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah probably spinmaster don't know about Egypt [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And what makes it worst... [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) TS should i make a talk blog? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Will you join it? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I made it! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) could you please make me a Shade image on gimp? It would mean a lot to me due to the fact he lost his code. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 16:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi TS! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I will make a crystal burst Linehalt! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done1 check it on my pics page! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) het twin do you think rec is a bit weird--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Dont take this the wrong way The thing I really about him is his crazed obsession with Monarus--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever watched the Live in Texas DVD??????????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 01:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have to see what Chester does at the end of A Place For My Head. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 01:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Colors How do you add colors to your signature and images?? Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 01:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) hey twinstar can you due the new vestroia episodes just NV episodes i will do GI --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Were we talking about the same thing???????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I guess we are then. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) http://linkinpark.wikia.com/wiki/User:Recgameboy --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Is ur BD Fixed. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 02:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother Ya but I want to have this; Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) in green. Could you just write the code and I will copy and paste it into my signature maker thing. Thanks. Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhh.... Thanks! Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep!. 02:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I was my Contestir, and this is still funny. http://linkinpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:CB_LIT.jpg --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 03:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Here a pic for a UserBox. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 03:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I just realized that I have every LP CD not counting HTEP, singles, and LPU. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't have that either. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) And all the vieos, except, The Catalyst, Reanimation, and Not Alone. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Warning Do you think I should add this image on the main page as a joke/no spamming thing??? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I can't wait for the third Transformers. Devastor is so cool!!!! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, This is what happened, since you have been gone. CLICK HERE. 5tee1-O4teen|"TWWS!"|There's new stuff here 17:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Great! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey TS how do you rollback an edit that fast? once i see the edit in the recent changes box you have already reverted the edit [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Recoloring Hey Twinstar, I also recolor pokemon sprites. DarkusAlpha (talk) 18:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture Why did you remove the picture I put up on the Main Page?? You said I could put it up in the first place. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 21:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) im asking YOU yourself is it ok with YOU to make guardian talks,or arE they to RC? Someone you might hate. You mean that you hate me for my Dharak Colossus? DarkusAlpha (talk) 02:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Saw Do you like the saw series? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 15:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Background How do you make the pictures like this: THIS. Without the background. I want to learn how so I can upload pics like it and help out more. Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 23:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I run the LP Wikia now. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ! I will be gone soon because of something . . . Please go here and make a Userpage! Don't forget! Please! trust me ( sobbing) please i expireanced alot of edits i even created a wiki.please its my dream to become an admin.please leave a message on my ( jbling`s talk page ). i hope you alow me to be an admin. Hey, looks like somebody dropped off the face of the earth. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) TS, where are you? My Awesome Battle Gears! DarkusAlpha 23:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Where the HECK were you??? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, and .1% serious... 03:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) TwinStar!!! Where were you? Can I be a 'Crat on RTW? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 20:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) WHERE THE FRICK DID YOU GO MAN!?!? Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Where were you? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 04:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) DUDE WHERE DID YOU GO. Also what's up with you're profile pic. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 20:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It wrecked it? Eep. Um well I gotta go bye. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 20:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) How were you pyalized(excuse my misspelling)? Thanks for making me a rollback... I hate spam. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 22:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see Hey twinstar,i just wanted to say hi.I'm sorry about the flaming and the other users FINALLY forgave me. GaiaDrago~THIS..IS..LUMINO!!!! (talk) 17:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude everybody is saying you were paralyzed. Is that true? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 14:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) How? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 15:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 15:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) hi! Hi! How are you doing!! I heard from GD that you got paralysed.Is that true??? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 16:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Where were you? and do you like... Where were you? and do you like BeyBlades? Super Silver is awesome! 19:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool I missed you dude I think everyone did I made two blogs about it! Super Silver is awesome! 19:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) may i have the PD Code? Since you're dimensions doesn't work? Please please please please please please please pleasee!!! Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 19:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) HOLLA!!!!!!!!!! If so use the email function and email it to me... Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 19:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC)